Shelter
by HOAnubisTS
Summary: A fic for the awemazing The Vampire Avatar! Sam, a Cirque du Freak dishwasher with big ambitions, finds herself in a journey to Vampire Mountain. Will she get there alive?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS HAS MULTIPLE PARTS. THIS IS SORT OF AN INTRODUCTION. **

**Happy birthday Shammie! I love you I hope you enjoy this.**

The Cirque du Freak was never normal. How could it be? It was a circus for freaks, where the unexpected was always expected.

Even though Sam had been a member for almost a year now, everything still shocked her. Truska's beard never ceased to amaze her, and Cormac Limbs was always a joy to see.

But most of all, she enjoyed seeing Larten Crepsley. It wasn't just his act, or his spider, or the fact that he was a vampire… it was something about him.

It was August, and as far as Sam new, they were somewhere in Scotland. The morning rays seeping through the flaps of her tent woke her. As soon as she dressed, she went to the kitchen to cut onions and cook eggs.

That was when she saw him. Tall, radiant, confident, his red cloak flowing behind him. She watched him walk over, run a finger over his scar, and mumble "good morning" to the people around him.

"You seem to be very interested in Mr Crepsley," Belinda, a girl who washed dishes next to Sam, whispered. Sam felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

"He… he's dressed very nicely today." She heard Belinda snicker, then, to her relief, go back to work.

The day was uneventful, and soon, night fell. Sam's hands ached from labour. She trudged back to her tent.

"… it's been twelve years already…"

"…can replace me with someone else…"

"…how long…"

The snippets of conversation that she heard made her halt abruptly.

"... a year at least…"

She tripped over her own feet and fell. She felt agonizing pain on her forehead as she hit it against a metal bar…

… then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two. **

**I can't believe I forgot to mention this little thing:**

**I actually wrote a Homestuck/Cirque du Freak crossover for you, Shammie… but it was complete and utter CRAP. No plot, not even slightly funny… y'know. So I made this. ****The Homestuck one… might have to wait, until I get a better plot that actually IS a plot!**

A strange man was in her dreams. She couldn't see him – she couldn't see anything yet – but she knew he was there. His presence made her feel uncomfortable. Her blood ran cold inside of her veins.

She wanted to wake up, screaming. To be able to move the toes on her feet and wiggle the fingers on her hands. Despite her efforts, she stood still. She was a prisoner in her own body.

The man would come every day. His eyes trained on her, inspecting her, scrutinizing her features.

_Go away!_ she wanted to scream. _Go away…. go away… _

"The Cirque refuses to keep her," Sam heard him say one day. "She will have to go."

Mr Crepsley's voice sounded shocked. "To _go?_ To go where?"

He laughed. _Even when he laughs he sounds sinister. _"With you, Crepsley."

"With me?! To… to the council? She is not a vampire… she would die in the process." _I'm not afraid of death. _The corners of her lips twitched, and she almost smiled.

Mr Tall stepped closer to the man. "Why hasn't she woken yet?" The suspicion in his tone was obvious.

"Why, because I don't want her to." The pause was painfully long. "Not until she's been blooded."

When she woke, it was dusk.

Waking up was like being born again. The light felt unnatural, the ground too hard, the sounds foreign. She attempted to speak, but her throat was so raw it hurt to swallow.

Larten saw her rouse, though, and came to her aid. "Good… morning, Sam. You were asleep for quite a long time." When he smiled, his scar turned bright red.

Sam blushed like a schoolgirl. "D'you… are we… am I…" He gestured to her fingers. Across all ten lay identical, pink scars that shone slightly in the sunlight.

She gasped. "I'm… you made… I…"

Shame was apparent in his deep brown eyes. "Yes. I did not want to… that was… not my intention. Desmond Tiny. He made me do it."

She tried to think of something to say, but all that left her lips was a wisp of air.

"Crepsley." The voice came from behind, sudden and cold. "How nice to see you here."

**A bad way to end it… I know. D: But… well, next time? :P **


End file.
